


Hogwarts will always be our home

by LadyChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChris/pseuds/LadyChris
Summary: Just a crazy idea that's been inspired by an episode of season 2 of "The Librarians". There fictional characters become real if they are well-known enough.So I thought many people see Hogwarts as their home, some even deem the castle alive and a character (I do too) - what if enough people were on board with that idea? Today?This is for everyone who's still waiting for their letter.





	1. Tipping the scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasticallyFoolishIdea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyFoolishIdea/gifts).



It happened on February 1st in a small Austrian town's school. Actually, the process had begun a month ago, but the tipping point was reached right then. It was during the second lesson of the day when the 3a finished reading the seventh chapter. Their teacher had only wanted to make their English lessons more fun and gifted each of them "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" so they could read it together - she would have never guessed that she would change the world with these twenty-seven books.

That day tumblr erupted with pictures of owls and the Scottish Highlands were slightly rearranged. Suddenly there was a little village where before there was just a bothy and a castle popped out of nothingness at the border of a lake. If anyone had been there just then, they would have been able to see it regardless whether they had read the books or not. But within seconds the castle had awakened and hidden itself and the village behind a thick layer of magic. 

All around the world copies of the castle and the village popped up only to adapt to their surroundings and once the castles had settled in millions of owls burst forth each carrying a letter in thick yellowed parchment and inscribed with colourful ink. The letters were sealed with red wax in which a coat of arms with four animals was emblazoned. Millions of people of all ages, but mostly those between twenty and thirty were interrupted in their daily tasks by those owls and presented with letters. 

\-----------------------

When Zoe Holler received her letter she had tears in her eyes. At first she thought it was an elaborate joke or surprise by one of her few friends, but when she opened it she realized: It was the real thing. Finally, after 15 years she would be able to go home - to the place where she had always been happy, where she had found friends and through which she had finally been able to make friends in the real world once she had discovered the wonders of the fandom online. Her phone wouldn't stop buzzing for the next three days until all of them had processed it. 

Her friend Caroline even fainted when she saw the huge barn-owl that delivered her letter. 

Through the internet they found out that they had been most lucky: The german-speaking fans had been split to the alpine Hogwarts called Bergkristall and the original Scottish Hogwarts. It seemed it depended on the language in which you read the books most often. As Zoe and her friends all disliked the German translation they had stuck to the Original once they were able to understand enough. Now Zoe was happy she hadn't given her French version another read-through. One of her online-acqaintances, Gregor, was unlucky enough to have read the whole thing in the American edition so he was sent to Hilvermorny (yup, creative magic, but it had integrated knowledge from Pottermore). 

\-----------------------

Of course platform 9 3/4 was also established in several trainstations around the world - and there were even more platforms created due to the amount of schools people had to be shipped to. So the only problem in preparing for school was the absence of a version of Diagon Alley. But the Potterheads - which had all become future Hogwarts students within a day - were not dissuaded. Those who could sew set out to create uniforms for everyone while others roamed their surroundings looking for ingredients for all the potions kits. Others again begun to make brooms, balls and other Quidditch equipment although no one managed to make a broom fly. 

The brainiest scoured the series and Pottermore for any bit of information they could find and created little booklets for everyone which were quickly distributed online. The animal shelters all around the world were overwhelmed as almost every cat was adopted - owls and frogs were hard to come by, but most people didn't want to wait until they got to the school to get a pet. 

\-----------------------

Finally the day had come: March 1st rolled around as one of the coldest days but the people waiting in front of the elevators between platform nine and ten in the Vienna Hauptbahnhof were not shivering from the cold, but from anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to whet your appetites with this... It's more of a Prologue to outline how it all came about. I'll go into the theory more deeply, but I'd rather focus on what people experience there. I'll follow Zoe and her group around as they discover Hogwarts, but also give you glimpses of the other schools - we live in a connected world, and so do my characters. 
> 
> If you want your name or any of your friends to become a character here or if you just have an amazing idea for a name (I'm bad at finding names) just comment and I'll integrate as many as I can. 
> 
> And just to answer an important question: The teachers are here - Prisoner of Azkaban staff. But without the Dementors. The students won't be here (I think).


	2. Hogwarts walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the characters for the main story, but another enjoyable idea... An episode from before Hogwarts appeared.

She had brown hair with red, blond and black streaks, one eye was blue the other was brown. She always wore a long black skirt and a grey sweater over a white blouse. People estimated her to be around thiry years old when they saw her, but after a few minutes of conversation a lot of them deemed her much older. When she first arrived in Edinburgh she introduced herself as Hedwig to anyone she met, but she hardly remembered anything. All she knew was that she loved children and being hospitable. Soon she was working in a Hostel and many people left it calling it a "home away from home". 

Over the years her memories gradually came back until she remembered her real name. But still she stuck with Hedwig. Being named after the patron saint of orphans appealed to her, who had been home to so many orphans over the century. She moved from the Hostel to an orphanage where she did everything in her power to make the children feel better. She cooked delicious homey meals, played with them and thought them everything they needed to know. She mended their clothes and repaired their toys, organised trips to the zoo and the library. When they were ill she hardly left their beds, and if they had nightmares she would hold them until they felt better. She slept with her door open hardly an hour per night. 

One day a little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes approached her with a colourful book. "Auntie Hedwig! Look what I found in the library! The nice lady said it's got magic in it. Please read it ta me." When she saw the title tears began to sparkle in her eyes and she felt a pang of homesickness, but she immediately caught herself and smiled at the boy. 

"Aye, that's a pretty book, ye found there, Bobby! Go ask the others if anyone else wants tae hear the story." 

Soon she was surrounded by all twenty-three of her charges, all of them eager to hear a new story. They loved it, when she read to them. 

So she sat down on the tattered red couch with Bobby and little Susie beside her and began to pretend to read: "The laddie wha lived. Mr and Mrs Dursley, o nummer fower, Prived Loan, were prood tae say that they were gey normal, thank ye verra much..."

Just two years later she vanished without a trace - but she couldn't have been happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citation from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stane by J. K. Rowling (Edinburgh, 2017) p.1


End file.
